A Tale Shrouded in Mischief
by IsanityisjustaWord
Summary: Caiside was just a college student; working a part time job, when's she's recruited by SHIELD. Trained for months! Then shipped off to New Mexico where she meets an infuriating god of mischief; but now...she meets him again. Goes through Thor, Iron Man1&2, Avengers and Thor2.
1. Chapter 1

_Being a college student wasn't the easiest thing in the world, sure the parties and the free booze were perks but not for Caiside who currently juggled two majors and a part time job which she was currently rushing to. Caiside was a psych and pre-med student, she knew it was hard work, essays due every time she turned but she hadn't minded. It was her dream. But enough about her ambitions and dreams, let's enjoy her story. _

Location- SHIELD Interview Room, NY City

Third Person POV

A young woman dressed in a mandatory uniform the color of navy blue sat in the silver chair behind the a large table where several items sat. A notepad, several red pens and then the agent's file which stated her name "Caiside Lynx" on the tab sticking out. The door opened, revealing another agent who held two bottles of water; The young woman smiled as she took the water bottle from him "Thanks P.C." and she took a healthy sip of it as she looked to the camera that rested on the ledge of the ceiling in the room. "Caiside, This is for your own good. We need to know if you've been compromised." The older man said as he sat in the chair facing her. The woman shook out her light black tresses as she looked into his eyes; her opal eyes bright but guarded as she murmured "I haven't been compromised. I swear, Phil you know me…." Her voice rang true in the man's ears but it didn't matter what he thought. The council would make the final decision even if she was one of the Avengers. "It still needs to be done. Now recall everything from the last two years, and start from the beginning of the day I recruited you." He spoke solemnly as he clicked a button and the camera began taping her testimony. She took a deep breath as she faced forward, placed her hands on the table; folded as she kneaded them. The shadows in the room gone as they knew that was her weakness; she didn't see any way out of it so she began her tale.

Caiside's POV

My black hair messily braided into a French braid hit my back as my feet pounded against the sidewalk as I ran to the nearest alleyway, the sunrays hitting my glasses as they glinted sharply. "Invest in an alarm clock" my mind chastised me as I ran past several tourists who spoke an obscene language before I took a sharp turn left into a darkened alleyway. My bangs fell into my eyes as I blew them away, the alleyway catching my eyes as I survey it quickly to make sure no one was there. Discarded boxes and paper flew around as I walked steadily into a shadowed spot. "Hopefully this will help…" I muttered as I let the shadows overtake my presence; transporting me away.

Agent Phil Coulson's POV

He watched as the young woman disappeared within the shadows of the alleyway. He tapped the side of ear; "Director Fury, I've found her." Static could be heard just for a second before a smooth calm voice answered back "Be ready to recruit her today." He automatically stood up as he answered "I will" he made the motion to fix his tie as he dropped his hand down, ending the call between his superior and himself. He stepped out of the alleyway; the sunlight hitting him instantly as a black car arrived just for him.

Back to Caiside's POV

Stepping out of the shadows from behind the shop where I worked caused me to shiver as I hit the warmth of the atmosphere. "Shadows are much more cooler" I murmur as I rub my arms to acclimate to the warmth. My temperature finally rose, so I was no longer shivering; I push my glasses up with index finger as I walked into the shop. The smell of books, new and old filled my senses as I smiled softly. I fixed my hair the best I could before I emerged from the back, only to face the manager Lauren. 'uh oh' was all that ran through my head as her expression turned into a sneer. "Oh Caiside, how nice to see you…." Her watch on her wrist was in my sight and it read 9:00 am. 'Not late, whew..' an inward sigh of relief left me as a harsh sigh escaped her. "I guess I can't fire you….." her voice trailed off; soaked with disappointment as she brushed past me harshly. Her dark eyes met mine as she snapped "Reshelf the Mythology books then go over to fiction" and she quickly walked away as I just smirked while I skipped over to the dark wooden shelves filled with books that called my attention. Breathing in deeply, I moved to clear them out "Hmm.. Norse Mythology" I wondered aloud as I stared at a cover that beheld the indention of a city amongst clouds, it seemed. Flipping randomly to a page, I found a title of a chapter that read "The Princes Of Asgard, Thor, God of Thunder and Loki, The God of Mischief and Lies" I read the title aloud before switching to read silently before a smooth clear voice interrupted my reading. I look up to see a middle aged man in a simple black suit. 'Like men in black' I faced him fully with the book still held in my hand. "Caiside Lynx?" he asked as he watched my movements carefully.

I look to him in slight suspicion as my hand itched towards the shadows and they moved slightly too; "I wouldn't do that Ms. Lynx" he cautioned as if he could tell what I planned to do. "Why not?" I asked as I still moved my hand. "Because even if you manipulated the shadows, we would still know where you are." His answer stopped my hand as I sighed "who are you? Don't lie… or else I'm gone." I warned as I turned slightly to place the book on the shelf on the other side. "Agent Coulson of SHIELD" he took out a file in a swift motion as he began to read "And you are Caiside Lynx, Age 24. Double major in Psychology and Pre-Med. Family alive and well-employed." He snapped the folder shut as he looked to me directly. My heart was thumping as I wondered what kind of organization was this but my facial expressions were still calm and collected as I breathed in deeply. "Agent Coulson, what does this SHIELD want with little ol me?" He gave a slight corner lipped smile as he answered "Recruitment, Ms. Lynx , recruitment. Due to your abilities, SHIELD would like to offer you a position" his words hinted at more, like if I refused I would be monitored still. I brushed a hand up to untie my French braid as a sigh escaped my lips "It's not really an offer if I still would have SHIELD 'observing me' " I stated as I fixed my hair. "SHIELD monitors all potential threats, Ms. Lynx" his words confirmed it. I stepped forward out of the comfort of the shadows; "I'll accept on one condition…" my glasses had slipped down my nose by just a smidge. "State it." He said smoothly as he watched me push my glasses back up. "I break my glasses frequently and I'm not wearing contacts…bad memory with contacts. So I need to know if I break my glasses doing SHIELD business, I'll need new ones." I left the offer hanging as I stuck out my hand for him to shake, to agree to this one silly request. My thoughts were broken as my hand was suddenly grasped by his "Done." He smiled a quirky smile as he touched his ear.

"Sir, commence with training?" he asked an unknown person causing me to be extremely curious. "Yes, commence with training." The mysterious voice answered back as he began to walk to the front of the store where Lauren was. "Training?" I asked in a small tone as I imagined some gruesome training exercises; I never was one for sports….especially running. "Yes, training. Ms. Lynx; your abilities do have drawbacks. You will need to know how to defend yourself and to attack when needed, and also the skills that SHIELD agents normally have." He answered back quickly and efficiently just as we made it to the front where Lauren sat as she looked upon both of us with disdain. "What's the problem?" she asked tiredly with a hint of annoyance. "Caiside will no longer be working here, Due to managerial harassment." He stated calmly as I watched in silent amazement as he basically put Lauren in her place. Lauren's shrill voice soon filled my ears as she asked "Really? And who are you?" Coulson just placed a slight touch the business suitcase he held "Her lawyer." He smiled a fake charismatic smile as Lauren was gulping air like a fish out of water.

I was holding back laughter as Agent Coulson nodded and left, holding his suitcase as he walked away with confidence. I shot one last look to Lauren who was still gobsmacked; I tilted my head to her before catching up to Agent Coulson as he waited at the edge of the sidewalk. Soon Laughter filled the air as I took breaths to say "That was Brilliant!" Agent Coulson just smiled as a black SUV showed up just then. I was still laughing inwardly as a thought came to me. "Hey do you have something else I can call you?" I asked as we both entered the SUV. "Phil" he replied back as he soon fished out a simple gleaming smartphone and handed to me; I took it from his hand as he turned and nodded to the driver. I looked down to the phone with a tentative touch as I wondered aloud "I already have one…" I checked the phone suspiciously. "I know, that phone is strictly for SHIELD purposes. My number is already in there due to the fact I am your handler" he stated in on ego, causing me to take a double take. "Handler? Like a babysitter?" I questioned this as he looked to me directly "Yes, Handler. Supervising officer, I will be the one where all your training and other skills sets will be reported to as you face on training." He said coolly as I was still faced with the imaginings of the horrors of training; call me a wimp but physical stuff was never my forte…

I nodded "Alright then P.C". He then glances to me in surprise "P.C?" I fiddle with my hands as I answer him "well….Phil Coulson equals P.C" I just shrugged as I looked to him. "Its Simple." He stated bluntly as I nod "Sometimes simple is best" He just sighs as he looks to his phone; checking his emails as the driver takes us to our destination.

CURRENT TIME

Third Person's POV

Stretching like a cat; Caiside turns to Phil who was still writing down certain notes, like her body language and the other useless information she didn't believe was necessary in her case against the council which she was sure was biased and she knew that execution was an option that those old farts would consider in her case. She truly didn't even think of her actions or the ramifications of them when she fell in love with the god of mischief.

**HI! This is my first story of fanfiction, but not the first fanfic I've written.. I'll be updating every week; I hope…Review! Please, I'll be happy to read the comments. This story is just getting started! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Current Time**

**Caiside's POV**

"P.C, can I just skip the whole training bit? I'm sure that the Council won't want to hear about me getting the crap kicked out of me." I muttered this lowly as I truly hated hand to hand combat; it was personal and intrusive. Phil Coulson just nodded as he murmured "yes, but you'll have to recall them in a slight summary before continuing." He moved to the doorway as he looked to me for a moment as he said "I'll get your dinner and then we can continue with this interview." And the way he said interview made me smile as I knew he enjoyed this just as much as I did, which was none if you catch my drift.

Soon after he left, I was alone; dwelling in my own thoughts to get through the time that seemed to pass slowly as if it was a turtle with no legs. 'I can't ever seem to catch a break..Can I?' this was my main thought for a while before they drifted to a green-eyed god of mischief. I won't give it all away but when I first met him, I had punched him. The look of surprise on his face when my shadows held him down as I questioned his presence in a closed off SHIELD area; the look of intrigue that flashed through his eyes when he realized that I could see him even when he was cloaked by magic and then the surprise on my face when he made copies of himself as he cornered me and threatened my life. I quirked a smile as I reminisced but it was interrupted by the shutting of a silver door. Glancing up I see Phil carrying a plate with the most simplest of foods. "A ham sandwich?" I questioned with an eyebrow quirked up as Phil just shrugged. "In your situation.." he began but I scoffed as he sighed "You don't get good food. Simple as that.." He stated bluntly as I nodded; appreciating his honesty, no sugarcoating it. I reached up and grabbed the cold, kinda slimy ham sandwich; with a look to Phil, I took a tentative bite and just kept taking small bites as he sat down. "You can continue now." He stated as he turned the cameras back on and the lights in the room brighten as they chased away the familiar shadows around me.

**2 years earlier**

BAM! My body hits the mat as the pain floods into my limbs for a second. "Ugh…that hurt, it even sounded like it hurt…" I mumble into the mat as the slight taste of blood fills my mouth before I'm rolled over by my instructor who stands over me with her arms crossed and her red hair barely tussled by the practice fight we just conducted.

"It was supposed to." A woman of average height, red hair the color of blood, and curves that a model would kill for; stuck out a pale hand to me, I give her this long look as I grab her hand. "….hmm, Sometimes I wonder if you're sadistic Nat" and all I got in response was a tight-lipped amused smile. Gripping her hand tight, I lifted myself up while Natasha Romanov, Level 6 agent and also one of my mentors looked over to me before tossing a bottle of water to me. "Thanks" I state gratefully before taking a sip of water, that slid down my throat in a cold rush. She lifted the ropes surrounding the mat and slipped through as I just touched a nearby shadow and automatically stood beside her.

She gave me a sideways glance before once again attacking me, "Again?" and then I dodge a hit she aimed at my side. I raise my fist to counter, but then she moved like lightening and brought up her leg up to deliver a blow to my upper thigh. Twisting my body and all in one move, I tossed the water into her face; distracting her for a split second as I grabbed her still raised leg to flip her. But she grasped my shoulders to flip us both in one swift movement.

I land on my side as she lands elegantly "Natasha…" I moaned out as I felt a rib protest. "Nice job with the water" she said as she grabbed a towel to wipe away the water dripping from her face. I stand reluctantly as I pulled my black hair from its tight bun "Thanks, sorry about your face.." I said as I motioned to the slight bruise that was appearing on her lower cheek. She touched the bruise "It's nothing, I know that I've cracked a rib of yours.." she looked to my hand that was cradling my side as if it was a child. "Oh I didn't realize.." I said in a sarcastic manner as she just smiled, and in her eyes I could see that slight sadistic quality I was mentioning before.

"Which means.. Infirmary!" she states slyly as a groan of discontent leaves my mouth. "Can't I just work my abilities and POOF! All healed." I sorta pleaded as I looked over to her with the widest of puppy dog eyes. But she still shook her head "Director Fury said." I cut her off as I finished the statement "You must learn as to not rely on the shadows, if you ever plan on being a level 6 agent." I look to her in exhaustion. "So I have to go through the process of being poked and prodded as if I was cattle then wrapped up tight like a kolache all the while being oogled by the male nurses" I muttered as I followed her out of the training room.

Nat let out a rare laugh as she glanced to me "You're so modest.. I just can't believe you're so modest." I blushed in embarrassment as I protested "No! I'm perfectly fine with changing in the locker rooms". "Full of women.." she pointed out. I sputter as I try to answer "Well, I just.. don't want everyone to see that..scar" I murmur softly as she stopped. Her eyes met mine as they soften "I understand" her voice was hidden; still filled with secrets as she sighed tiredly before she glances around "Go ahead.. Use the shadows.." .

A small smile escaped my lips as I looked to a nearby shadow; I barely moved my wrist and the shadows swiftly moved to my side as I took a labored breath as I stepped into the shadow. Soon as I entered the shadow, the cold silky feeling encompasses me as I feel the darkness inside me. The hidden rare warmth came over me as the shadows healed my wounds; Natasha had looked away as I did this. Everyone always did as they said I looked completely different when shrouded by shadows; some of the trainees told me that I looked like a dark angel. But I've never really wanted to know what I looked like as I was in this stage. After a few moments, I felt my rib no longer protest so I stepped out of the shadow.

My hair was now ink black with a hint of blue; my skin was a pale white with the barest hints of the flush of my skin as I hit the warmth of the room. Nat just watched me for a moment as her eyes flicker to mine; "Do they always change colors?" she asked curiously as she pointed to her own eyes as an example. "Yeah, they do.. After the experiment.." my voice drifted off as I dwelled on the physical examination SHIELD performed on me when I first arrived at the training center. They were testing my resistance to electricity for who knows what reason but I assume that my powers didn't like that so they automatically defended me.

"I was informed of that, and heard it too." She said swiftly as I looked away sheepishly as I hadn't meant to do that much damage. "I didn't mean to blow out the observation glass.." I muttered sheepishly as we continued to walk to our new destination, The Mess Hall. She looked to me for a moment, observing my movements closely; learning my cues in my emotions, all what she was planning to place in my psych file. "I know you didn't but you must control your abilities because all of us lose control at some point in our lives." Her words hit me in the gut as they weighed upon my shoulders. I had more things to think about.

We continued to walk and talk; well I did most of the talking, she just listened and answered back when I asked her about some things. Natasha was closed up like a clam most of the time, but sometimes we have those moments where we understood each other without words.

"So where's Clint?" I asked as we entered the mess hall; no one looked to us as they were more occupied in their own worlds. She gave me a sideways look as if to say 'you're pushing it' but I pursued the issue. She just took a deep breath as she answered "It's classified. But he's in the U.S" .

I just smile as I nod, accepting the answer as good enough; it sated my curiosity. We stood in line for awhile as she took a salad and I took the salisbury steak meal. Stepping away from the line; silverware in hand, we made our way to a table beside the windows that revealed the lower floors of the SHIELD building. Nat looked at the salad for a moment before she simply started eating it without any dressing at all; she was like that while I mixed my food. But just as I was going to take a bite; Phil's voice filled my ears.

"Agent Lynx." I look up with this gleam in my eyes as he stands before us in his usual black suit combo and that silly briefcase that I seriously wanted to opened and see what the big deal about it was. "P.C, you know you can call me Caiside.." I took a bite of my mashed potatoes. He just readjusts his tie as he says "I know but that's when I'm not about to give you an assignment." I shoot straight up, out of my chair all the same time Natasha is just giving me this amused look. "Really? An assignment? With who? Where?" I shot off questions but his hand stops me from speaking as he said " Yes, an assignment. In New Mexico, Undercover, but we'll be there also as a unknown object crashed there." My curiosity rises as I look to him in surprise.

"So I'll be undercover.. can I ask why?" He motions for me to follow but I look to my food with a gloomy glance but we continue walking away. "Bye Nat!" I wave goodbye as she just nods before returning to her meal. "So brief me!" I stated excitedly and a look from P.C makes me laugh as I realize what I just said. "I mean..Tell me what's up with assignment?" I rephrased my wording as he nodded appreciatively before he began talking " An hour ago, an unknown energy burst came through in a small town of New Mexico where recently a astrophysist Jane Foster and her Professor Erik Selvig along with her intern Darcy Lewis are studying the energy influences there. We are going there now; you will briefed in astrophysics, enough so that you'll be able to converse with them and act as an intern yourself." I'm nodding as he says this.

"We would have placed you in earlier if we knew this situation was evident in happening." He hands me a file; I flip through it as we continue our speed walk to the loading bay. "Wait, my name is MaryLynn? I sound utterly southern." I comment as I look to him in surprise. "Yes, you have studied astrophysics in Georgia before transferring to Berkley where you heard about the internship with Foster. So make sure you've got a faint southern accent." He points out as I nod; digesting all this new information as I continue to read through my make believe file. "So they know I'm coming right?" I ask to make sure as I just read my arrival date.

"Yes, they know your arrival date and everything. You'll be meeting them at their office but I warn you; they have met someone who we believe is a person of interest." He gives me a look as we enter the sleek jet where we quickly take our seats.

**Back To Present Time**

I take a deep breath as I look to Phil for a moment as he finishes writing something down. "P.C. Can we take a breather for a moment? I'm sure they mean to give some time to rest at least.." I point out as I'm feeling a tad dizzy underneath all of the bright lights that kept away the cool shadows that comforted me but without them; I was all alone. He just nods "Of course, I'll be gone for several hours. Behave Caiside." He gives me a stern look enough that I'm holding laughter back as I give him a salute before he leaves the room.

I settle into my metal, uncomfortable chair as I place my feet up on the table. Sighing as I take a relaxing breath; but soon after that breath I feel a new presence in the room. I glance up to meet the emerald green eyes of Loki, my love…or my used to be love. He still stood with the bearing of a king; his ink black hair still shined as it reached his shoulder, the ends curling at his shoulders while his emerald green eyes were sharp and intelligent as he moved closer to me.

"Caiside..I told you to stay." He murmurs as he takes in my appearance; inspecting me as if I'm a piece of meat before he breathes in deeply as his eyes narrow "Take the illusion off. Its draining you." My heart freezes as I know he's right, he always knew. I shake my head stubbornly; ignoring the tingle of regret that fills my heart. "No, I know you. What you'll do." I state strongly as I look away from him. As much as I hurt physically, I didn't want that same pain as emotional; I knew if he saw me….

He moves to my new line of vision; his armor of green and gold distracting me. He reaches down and with his long fingers; he grips my chin in anger. "I have told you once before Caiside, Never refuse a god." My blue green eyes meet his as I wrench away from his grasp as I murmur " I have refused you before." And as soon as my words finished; he began to laugh. His laughter rich and full of a smugness that always seemed to bug me but then again the same time; it drew me in like a moth to a candlelight.

"I do remember that.. I also remember when you allowed me, a god to kiss you." His sultry tone made me blush as I remembered those moments of weakness. He faced me fully on as his laughing face turned cold and rigid as he literally growled out "take off the illusion." I could feel his magic push against my mind; I knew sooner or later I would end up admitting defeat but by then he would had just gotten angrier and his rage would fuel him. So my eyes look down as I relent; the power that I was holding from the energy of the shadows that they took away faded showing Loki what I truly looked like.

My skin was bruised, the colors raging from blue to a yellow. His expression turned sinister as his icy eyes met mine. "I told you to stay. I TOLD YOU!" his voice turns to a bellow as he rushes me; his movements harsh and swift. His hands grasp mine as he pulls me close; his warm breath barely grazing my cheek as he leaned in, close enough to kiss but denying me as he whispered harshly "I told you."

In a moment, I no longer felt his breath, his touch, his presence. It was like the beginning all over; and it hurt me, wrenched my heart to and fro. It was torture. I could survive physical torture easy but this…. It was the purest sense of torture there was; the emotional kind.


End file.
